Spanish Magic
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SpainXReader request for Awesome Flame Memorization, I hope you enjoy this, I even did research! To all: PLease review.


You had always wanted to watch a bull run, so you took a trip to Pamplona, Spain for two weeks of your graduation present to yourself. Your parents had Okayed it, and you were especially happy that you took three years of Spanish. Thankfully the event started on the 7th of July, because you had planned to arrive there a couple of days before because of jet lag.

You finally got there, and took a taxi to a hotel where you would be spending the next two weeks. You decided to go exploring and with the help of a map you explored the area. You stopped for some lunch at a restaurant and ordered a large plate of enchiladas, and a side order of Spanish rice, which was heaven in your mouth.

You heard laughing and you turned to the commotion seeing a few sexy Spanish guys sitting around a table. "No way hombre, you're too chicken to get all the way to the bull-fighting ring, without a scratch. I for one hope to get a little nick, show off to my girl."

"Hahaha! You're way to slow amigo; you'll get gored for sure!" One Spaniard in particular laughed, "And I'm definitely no pollo." "What a load of chicken shit Antonio!" Laughed one of Antonio's other friends. He was sexy to say the least, and even among the rest of his happy friends, Antonio seemed to be the most mischievous and humorous, and easy going of the lot.

He happened to turn your way and grinned, a white heart melting smile that made you blush and turn away pretending to focus on your soda. You may have tried to ignore him but you could still hear him whisper to someone. Shortly after you finished your drink, another was set in front of you. "Oh," You said, looking up at the waitress, "I didn't order this." The waitress smiled, "its okay, the man over there bought you a second glass of your drink for you. He also says that he thinks you're cute and that he'd like to talk to you later. But if I were you," She whispered, "I'd play-hard-to-get. Antonio loves it. Nice fluency with your Spanish by the way." She winked and walked off.

You flashed a look at Antonio who was grinning widely and you blushed but acted aloof and turned away. His friends laughed, and clapped Antonio on his back. This was a little game that you wouldn't mind playing. Wow, an admirer already! You should've come to Spain ages ago!

After you finished your drink, you stood up and paid your bill, and made sure to give Antonio a small sly smile before leaving. He raised an eyebrow, initiating that the challenged had been issued. Then you walked out the door. It wasn't too much later when he walked out and wolf whistled. You turned and grinned. "Can I see you later?" He called. "Only, if you can find me!" You laughed, "I'll be here for awhile!" You turned away and left. You could hear behind you him jumping and shouting, "WOOHOO!" You turned bright pink and sauntered off.

You pretty much spent the rest of the day and most of the second asleep, exhausted from the jet lag. You were starving when you awoke to find that it was getting near dinner time and you hadn't eaten all day, so you decided to go out for dinner. You stopped in the same restaurant as yesterday and ordered tamales and rice this time. As you sipped your drink, someone whispered into your ear, "Found you." You shivered and spun your head so fast you accidentally kissed Antonio's cheek which just made him grin. You blushed bright red, and tried to calm down as he sat down opposite from you.

"You sure did." You laughed.

"If you didn't hear from yesterday, I'm Antonio."

"_." You said extending your hand. He laughed, and then kissed each of your cheeks.

"Hola, como estas?" –How are you-

"Estoy muy alegre." You said. –I'm very happy.-

"So I take it you aren't just here to go sight seeing?"

"That's right, actually, I'm here to see guys like you get impaled from your reckless stupidity." You teased.

"I like you senorita." He turned to a waitress, "Can I get my usual?" The lady nodded with a smile and left.

"Anyways, me and my hombres are going to have a fiesta every night after the bull run, and they each have a date. You wanna be mine?"

You grinned, "Maybe."

"Oh, here." He said. He brought two red cloths from his hand and wrapped one around your arm and had you do the same around his.

"This way, it shows I'm your champion." He chuckled. You looked away coyly.

You both ate and talked, and your guys were laughing until the place had to close. Then he paid for both your meals and then walked you to the door to your room and you leaned in to kiss him, but at the last second pulled away and closed the door shut on him. There was a playful pound on the door, and a small chuckle, and footsteps walked off. You opened the door, and couldn't find him. Suddenly a pair of lips planted themselves on yours. And you pulled back to see a grinning Antonio, but this time he really left with a friendly wave. You did so too, and closed your door and flopped on your bed giggling.

At daybreak of the 7th, you watched from up high after giving him a good luck kiss on the cheek. This way, from this height you could still distinguish which one was him, but you could also see where it would end. You watched him dodge and sprint, he would slow down for a sec and nearly get nicked then he would run like the dickens! It was breathtaking and you were shouting in glee at the marvelous spectacle. At the end he took you to his fiesta and you met his buddies.

This is how it went for the next few days, and on the last day he started out pretty slow, and as he sprinted for his life, he tripped and rolled, but reflexively shot up, but he wasn't as fast and this made you pale. You could tell his ankle was sprained. A torro neared him, breathing on his neck and you could just imagine seeing the hair on Antonio's neck rise. "RUN ANTONIO RUN!" You screamed now in fear. The torro reared it's head catching Antonio's arm, but with a final lithe move, he slipped through a crack in the fence and tumbled and laid still on the ground.

As fast as you could, you ran down there and hurriedly got him to a doctor. Luckily his arm was only fractured and that it hadn't been torn off. "Tu stupidio idioto!" You snarled at him, tears itching at your eyes.

"You should've been more careful!"

He laughed, "Ah senorita _, it's nice to see you care."

"I don't." You insisted.

With his good arm he pulled you into a kiss, and you couldn't help but smile in relief. "I'll be leaving in a week. Then I'm going home."

"Then either I will have to come and visit you or you will have to come visit me."

You smiled, "How about The Cordoba Patio Festival ?"

His face dropped in despair and you kissed him giggling, "Nah, I can't wait that long Antonio."

He smiled and said, "I had hoped so. After all we stage about 3,000 festivals per year."

You laughed, "Wow, and how do you do it all in a year?"

"That's the magic of us Spaniards." He laughed.

You nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
